Help:Blocking
This document is mostly for admin because it shows how to block and unblock other users from editing. What to do if you're blocked If you are a user who is experiencing a block, please take note of these two things: * You may be blocked because your IP is within a range of blocked addresses. In other words, an admin here might not have blocked you specifically; you're just unluckily trying to reach the wiki from a "bad" IP. If the blocking reason you're seeing doesn't match your actions, and particularly if this is your first visit to Tardis, please go to and fill in a report to Wikia staff. They'll be able to help determine what's going wrong for you. * If you've been blocked for something you've done here, and an admin tells you that your block has been lifted, but you still can't edit, try . Most browsers do not automatically update your banned status. If that's not working, go to community:User talk:CzechOut or community:User talk:Tangerineduel and leave a message. Special note to administrators If you block someone for less than 3 days, and then decide to reduce the block even further, you're going to have to perform two unblocking actions — one for the registered user name, and one for the IP address of the registered editor. Removing the block on the registered editor does not remove the autoblock on their IP — provided you accepted the default blocking scenario in the first place. Also, if you block someone for longer than 3 days, but they try to edit the page after 3 days, autoblocking kicks in for an additional 3 days every time they try to edit from the autoblocked IP. Therefore, if a user says that they're still blocked, but it seems to you that they are not, the most likely cause is that you've forgotten to remove the automatic IP block on them. If worse comes to worse, and you can't figure out how to undo their IP block, then you'll need to talk to the person by email or via another wiki, like w:c:community, so as to get their "block ID" — a four digit code that appears on a little message that pops up when they try to edit. You would then add that code to the end of this url, where the now appears: ::http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList?action=unblock&id=3630 For convenience, this is what our "you're blocked" message looks like: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're blocked. You can contact $1 or another to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box — but especially the block id number in gold — in any queries you make. What you want is the number in gold at variable $5. Note that this message only appears when someone tries to edit. It's perfectly visible in Monobook, but in the Wikia editing window, they're going to have to hit the "Notification" button in the top right corner (under "Need help editing?") in order to see it. Category:Admin help